phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer (Where Do We Begin?)
"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" is a song from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". It is sung by Phineas and Ferb to the 2nd Dimension Phineas and the 2nd Dimension Ferb to describe what summer is. Lyrics Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Summer is running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans Rolling down a grassy hill, yeah, that's what summer means to me, it's true There's so much more to do The days are longer The nights are shorter The sun is shining Ferb: It's noticeably warmer Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin It's summer, man, where do we begin? Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent Or [[The Best Lazy Day Ever|driving our sister in...sane]] Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast. (Phineas-2 and Ferb-2 are shown shivering) Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree That's what it means to me The days are longer Phineas and Phineas-2: '''The nights are shorter ' The sun is shining 'Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer '''Phineas: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin It's summer, man, where do we begin? It's summer, man, where do we begin? It's summer, man, where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Chorus: Summer... Phineas: Where do we begin? Gallery |name= }} Background information * Some of the lines are from Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. * A version has been released with vocals from Danny Jacob. When he sings "This could possibly be...", he hits a C5 on the word "this." This lyric has been omitted in Phineas's version. If it weren't omitted, it would've been Phineas' highest note on the show, beating his B4 in Rollercoaster. *They complete the line "Driving our sister insane" before Phineas's interruption in the album version. * Phineas breaks the fourth wall by having his eyes staring directly at the screen. * In Disney Brazil, it debuted as a crossover-music video played by Rock Bones from the argentine sitcom Peter Punk on September 1st, 2011, and on September 13th in Disney XD Latin America. *The lyrics "It's ice cream cone and cherry soda dripping down your chin" is ironic because Phineas and Ferb don't have chins. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Jon Colton Barry *Robert F. Hughes Continuity *This is the fifth song with the word "Summer" in it's title. The others are If Summer Only Lasted One Day, Forever Summer, Gotta Make Summer Last, and Summer Belongs to You. *This is the second time part of the opening credits song is heard in an episode. The first time was in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". Errors *When Phineas says, "Summer, bicycles and roller skates," close up, his helmet is blue. When it zooms out, his helmet is red. Category:Songs Category:Movie songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob